


[Chinese Translation] In the Details 脉脉温情细节美

by knicco



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所以，他现在拥有Eduardo了。也许Eduardo已经学会了对Mark不抱过高的期望，但Mark——Mark不愿意这样。他想要看到那些细节，他想要知道怎样才能——才能保持他们的关系。他想要了解Eduardo，就像他了解Facebook一样，从里到外，只凭直觉就能一清二楚。因为他终于再度同时拥有了他们，这一次，他想要做好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241372) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Authorized Chinese translation for a very very lovely TSN fic

1.  
  
  
 **Mark**  
  
以下是曾经的Mark和现在的Mark之间的区别：  
  
Mark——决裂之前、孑然一身之前、一个愚蠢的决定害他损失惨重之前、变得 _善解人意_ 之前——只会留意重大的事情。只有那些不可避免的、难以错过的事情，以及那些冲着他大吼大叫的人才能引起他的注意。Mark一贯忽视细节。  
  
有些事情他很清楚，诸如他总是面无表情、基本上整个人都生活在代码里；绝大多数人都是傻瓜，他没有耐心跟他们打交道；Eduardo不是傻瓜，而且他似乎挺喜欢自己；Eduardo总是在他身边，他 _永远_ 都会在自己身边，Mark对他们的关系无须做任何努力，就这样发生了，持续到现在，愈发牢固。  
  
关于最后那部分，事实上并不如Mark以为的那样肯定，而这恰好证明了Mark错过了好些细节，那些他应当抓住并仔细研究到自己 _理解_ 为 止的细节。那完全是他咎由自取。如果他有好好留意的话，他也许就会注意到这样一些事实“Eduardo注视他的眼神跟其他任何人都不一样，总是那么闪闪发 亮、深深沉醉、充满希翼（还很脆弱）；当他们都喝醉的时候，Eduardo的手指插进Mark的发丝之中，他感觉一切都那么慵懒惬意、自在愉快。Mark 没有想过这一切为什么都发生得这样自然，为什么整个晚上他都能感觉得到Eduardo的视线逗留在他脸上，为什么Eduardo在对他说“Mark，去睡 觉”的时候声音会微微颤抖（只是这么简单的一句话就隐隐透露出那全部的秘密。）  
  
Mark错过了这样一个事实——Eduardo确实热爱Facebook，因为Mark爱Facebook，这是他们的成就，他们 _共同的_ 成 就；他对Facebook的爱不比Mark少，但那不是因为Facebook自身的特质，不是因为它所代表的涵义。他热爱Facebook是因为他爱 Mark，而Mark他妈地忽视了这一点，他没看出来Eduardo根本就没有把Facebook和他视作分开的两个存在，连想都没有想过；这就是为什么 Mark曾经认为他能够把Eduardo从Facebook里一脚踢出去的同时还奢望Eduardo仍然会温柔地叫他的名字、把手伸入他的头发中，他不明 白那根本不可能发生。他没有发现这一点。他错过了。  
  
现在的Mark聪明多了，只要他愿意。只要有必要。这个Mark能够在宴会上发觉Eduardo正瞧着自己，不像从前会纳闷那是什么意思，现在他能够观察 的出来：他的姿势不再僵硬，他微微斜了下头是一种邀请。这个Mark不再是19岁时候的Mark，也许Eduardo也看出来了，就像他曾经对Mark了 如指掌（Mark想过也许正是这一点让Eduardo受伤至深；这是对他自己的一种背叛，他认为自己对Mark无所不知，比任何人都要了解Mark，但结 果他却被蒙蔽了眼。）  
  
这个Mark发现自己能够自然地将 _我很抱歉_ 和 _我很想你_ 说出口，情真意切；并且，如果说他仍然不是为了自己的所作所为道歉，而是为他所作的方式而道歉，为他没有想到这样会搞垮Eduardo而道歉，他想Eduardo都明白这些，他能够理解，而且接受了他的道歉，同样地发自内心。  
  
  
  
  
几个月之后，Mark在Eduardo的眼睛里读到熟悉的神色，欲望、踌躇、一丝痛苦，而他 _明白_ 它们的涵义，终于；所以，在Eduardo像往常一样第N次把这些感情默默咽下去之前，Mark踮起了脚尖，吻了他。轻轻一吻，却让他身体发颤。他们 _都_ 在颤抖。Mark能够感受得到自己的手指抓住了Eduardo的手臂。Mark留意到了。他现在能意识到了。  
  
所以，他现在拥有Eduardo了。也许Eduardo已经学会了对Mark不抱过高的期望，但Mark——Mark不愿意这样。他想要看到那些细节，他想要知道怎样才能——才能 _保持_ 他们的关系。他想要了解Eduardo，就像他了解Facebook一样，从里到外，只凭直觉就能一清二楚。因为他终于再度同时拥有了他们，这一次，他想要做好。  
  
于是，Mark学到这样一些细节：Eduardo喜欢橙汁，但在发烧的时候只喝苹果汁；Eduardo总是将起居室整理得井井有条，但却把他的东西在卧室 里放得到处都是，让卧室总是看起来确实在使用中，因为起居室是为客人而准备，卧室只为他们两人所有。Eduardo侧着身睡觉，胃部朝下，一条腿会挂在 Mark的腿上。他在睡梦中偶尔会喃喃自语。偶尔，Mark会回应他，想看看这样的对话是能继续谈话还是会弄醒Eduardo。当他早上把这告诉 Eduardo的时候，Eduardo的脸上总是会微微泛起红晕，毫无威胁力地瞪着他，请他不要在自己身上搞什么社会试验，拜托。  
  
Eduardo讨厌香蕉。他能毫不皱眉头地干掉任何胆敢跑进屋子的蜘蛛和苍蝇，但却会仅仅因为电视里里的一条蛇就惊叫连连。他会发出一种声音，在Mark 用拇指为他轻轻按摩头底部的时候，一种发自喉咙深处的满足的咕噜声。Mark喜欢听这声音，乐此不疲。Mark试图让Eduardo每天都发出不同的崭新 的声音，这样它们就不再是陌生的，这样，Mark就能对它们了如指掌。  
  
Mark舔舐Eduardo的阴茎的时候全神贯注，缓慢而认真，全面而周到，眉毛会皱在一起，似乎有人会对他在此的表现打分一样；即使高潮过后他的嘴也不 愿意放走Eduardo，这让Eduardo用脚跟轻踢Mark的背，扭动身体，呜咽“Mark, Mark，够了，拜托，再来， _Mark_ ”， 毫无章法自相矛盾，就好像他已经无法思考，只是胡乱地嘀咕。Eduardo不介意在事后，Mark偶尔会去拿他的笔电；他偶尔会把工作带到床上，其他时候 他则会躺在Mark的屁股旁边，手放在Mark的大腿上，任他埋头工作。偶尔，Mark会在十分钟之后关上笔电，因为Eduardo在他的床上，因为他已 经知道，绝大多数的时间里，他的注意力最终总是会溜到Eduardo身上，现在的他就会这样。偶尔，他会和Eduardo相拥熟睡，完全就没有想起他的笔 电。  
  
Mark不知道这会如此的自然，如此的令人着迷，为之陶醉。他不知道这也能像代码一样——只需学会怎样做的规律和因果效应；假设（Mark的考虑=正确）得出-Eduardo报以微笑；没有其他结果，Mark不 _允许_ 出现其他结果。他不知道重获Eduardo的信任会给他带来怎样的感受，这就像当年看着眼前的蓝白色网页默念 _我做到了_ 的时候。他能够看到Eduardo慢慢向他靠近，看到他们两人一点一点地磨掉彼此之间的不合直到彼此理解，比以往任何时候都要身心契合，然后他想， _我这个也做到了_ 。  
  
所以有那么一天，他在冰箱里找吃的当早饭，顺便为Eduardo取了一盒酸奶，带去了起居室，然后瞥见了上面的标签。他想也没想地就转过身走了回去；这完全是下意识的自动反应。他换了一盒回来，Eduardo有些不明白地看着他。  
  
“你不喜欢覆盆子口味”Mark说，耸了下肩膀。Eduardo盯着他看了一会儿，跌跌撞撞地走上前，吻上了Mark，用力深吻，好像他明白了Mark实际上在对他说 _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你_ 。  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
 **Dustin**  
  
他们早上有一场员工会议。虽然Dustin已经靠着猛灌咖啡因只睡了三小时，他奇迹般地记得出席还早到了。他走进公司，放下东西后走向了会议室。实际上， 他是第二个到的，不过他也料到了——他看见了那个熟悉的身影，Mark耸起双肩的姿势、飞速敲打的手指、以及他一贯的专注表情。Mark喜欢让人觉得他每 次都会早早地出现在会议上是因为他是一位富有责任心的、全心投入公司的CEO。但是Dustin明白，他不过是为了能够保住他最喜爱的座位，在一个角落 里，这样他就不用被其他人包围在中间，同时，距离出口也非常近。因为，很明显，如果来晚了的话就不得不把什么人从他最喜爱的座位上赶下去，这太粗鲁了。  
  
不管怎样，Dustin正准备大声打破会议室里的安静，看看这次能不能吓到Mark什么的，这时候Mark的电话响了，而Mark _飞速地_ 接了起来。Dustin惊讶得张开了嘴。他见过Mark曾经在工作的时候完全无视了消防演练警报，直到有人摇晃他的肩膀指出来才发现。错过一两个电话可是家常便饭。  
  
但是现在完全相反，Mark接起电话到耳边，轻声说了句“嗨”。他的整张脸都变得柔和了，准确来说，他整个人都放松了下来。如果说Dustin之前还在好奇电话那头是谁的话，现在则毫无疑问了。这世上只有一个人能让Mark有这样的变化。  
  
“你怎么——”Mark开口，停下来听对方说话，皱着眉头继续道，“事实上你并不好，你在发烧——Wardo，我可不认为你只是有一点点发烧，你要么在发 烧要么就不是。你是在发烧。对吧。什么？没错，我就是在跟病人争论，尤其是像你这样烦人的病人。你刚才是不是才说过你没事？”Mark显得有点不太高兴， 用手指在桌上刮了条印子。“你知道，我可以留——”他停顿了，为Eduardo再一次打断他叹了口气。  
  
Dustin意识到他现在就像是个诡异的跟踪狂一样在走廊里徘徊，但这个——他本来就几乎没睡好嘛？而且现在会议室里正在发生的事情太有趣了，这可是个勒索金点子好嘛？  
  
  
“我把你的——药放在你床边了，果汁也装进冰箱了”，Mark说得很小声，耸起了肩膀，显得有点鬼鬼祟祟的，即使他知道周围没有别人，“如果你需要什么就 给我打电话，这会上没什么重要的事情不能被打断的……什么？你为什么会以为我的意思是这个会无足轻重而不是你对我来说重要得多？你对我太没信心了。”他带 着一丝苦笑揶揄道，非常坦率。Dustin从未向Mark指出来过，因为他俩在绝大多数情况下都讨厌谈论那些真正重要的事情（平心而论，他和Mark之间 也没有那个需要），但他好像有点怀念这样的声音了。  
  
  
Mark犹豫了一下，比之前更低声地回答，“我，呃，你也是。过几小时给我电话，好让我知道你没有昏过去或滚下了楼梯什么的。好，再见。”  
  
Mark按下了挂断键。Dustin一定是碰着什么弄出声响了，因为Mark抬起了头看到了他。Mark的耳朵马上红了起来，危险地眯起了双眼。这看起来 _可爱极了_ 。  
  
“什么也别说”Mark的这短短一句话意味深长，用的是那种 _我是你老板你必须听我的否则我会让你很难熬_ 的严厉语气。这也许有点用。但是 Dustin可见过Mark一脸栽进早餐谷物里昏睡不醒、凌晨三点倒在笔电上打呼流口水的蠢样子，还有一次Mark太专心用他的夏普笔把新点子记在手上以 至于一头撞上了玻璃门，不得不接下来的一整天脑门子上都顶着个巨大的红印子四处转悠。如果你认识某个人那么长时间了，在见过他各种做过的和想要做的蠢事之 后，那个人的任何威胁就显得毫无力道了。  
  
Dustin一点也不想让他“失望”，所以他故意引诱他，“哦，CEO夫人来电了，家里怎么样？还是跟往常一样的幸福无比？”  
  
“我会炒了你”Mark咬牙切齿。  
  
“Wardo喜欢我，如果你这么做的话，我敢肯定他会把你赶去睡沙发的”Dustin说，总算走进了会议室，坐在Mark旁边，一点也不怕他那逐渐变暗的眼神。  
  
“如果我告诉他一直你管他叫CEO夫人的话，那就不一定了”，Mark低声道，Dustin听了翻了记白眼。  
  
“噢，就好像你在百分之一百确定他不会拒绝你的求婚之前不会只是干等着一样。你想跟他结婚，伙计。”他一边说一边启动了笔电。  
  
“……你脑子不对劲”，Mark顿了一会儿才说，整张脸都红透了，手也在搓着桌面。Dustin瞥了他一眼，他不过是开个玩笑，好吧，大概40%是玩笑。  
  
“你得知道，他肯定会同意的”Dustin告诉他，放缓了语气，不同寻常的认真。这也许会让大家难以相信，但他确实知道有些时候该如何保持严肃。  
  
“你还是自己一边去胡思乱想吧，Dustin”Mark咕哝了一句，完全不像真心要抗议。  
  
Dustin咧开了嘴。开始有人陆续进来会议室，所以他决定把这个话题暂时放到一边，也许找个时间，在所有人面前，给Mark个难堪。  
  
这天的晚些时候，Mark的电话又响了。Dustin看到他接起了电话，试图假装这不是他这辈子最开心的时刻。  
  
这企图是绝对的、一丁点儿也不管用。  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
 **Chris**  
  
  
此时正值Facebook的周年庆，而普罗大众正好因为最近没什么好料而无聊透顶，急切地想要听听Mark又会说出什么耸人听闻的话来。于是，这两者加在一起就促成了一件非常可怕的事：Mark要被采访了。  
  
每一次有采访的时候Chris都会经历一场轻微的恐慌发作。其实他知道，这样对Mark不是那么公平。与绝大多数人以及自己的很小一部分所想的相 反，Mark完全能够做一个负有责任心的成年人，像一名（半）正常人一样地与人交流，尤其在事情的重要性就像Facebook对他而言一样大的时候。只不 过，有时候Chris看着他，会记起有那么一个男孩，语速惊人地飞快口齿清晰，会毫不犹豫地站起来说“这令人震惊，为什么我会待在这儿？这是在彻头彻尾地 浪费时间。” _后来_ Chris觉得这挺有趣，因为他不用跟在Mark后面帮他擦屁股。Mark已经不会那么干了，很少。  
  
不过还是——有点恐慌发作。这就是为什么现在Chris在公司里四处搜索Mark的踪迹，想要 _告知_ 他：是的，领带是必须的，希望还能说服他听取他母亲的意见：如果狗嘴里吐不出象牙来，那么请、 _拜托_ 、一句话也不要说。  
  
他拐了个弯，终于看见了Mark。Mark不是独自一人——Eduardo也在，背靠着墙，看着Mark低着头捣鼓他的领带，试图将视线集中在上面，也许 都快瞪成可笑的斗鸡眼了。Eduardo的表情看上去——愉快，无可救药地喜欢眼前的人，还有一丝难以置信，就好像他会拧自己一把来证明这一切都不是真实 的——这让Chris的胸口有点痛，从好的意义上。没有什么比他们四个聚在一块更棒的了。Mark和Eduardo是他最好的朋友。当年，他看着他们之间 的沟通越来越困难，两人都无法向彼此传达最重要的心意，还有那雷暴般猛烈的情感爆发，最终把彼此都伤得鲜血淋漓；但他们还是和好了，也许他们没有必要把那 些重要的事情说出口，因为他们早已学会读懂彼此的沉默。Chris没有见过他们中任何一人比他们俩在一起的时候更高兴了。  
  
“需要帮忙吗？”过了一分钟后Eduardo意有所指地问。Chris不想为自己为什么还躲在墙后偷看他们编什么理由——还在哈佛的时候，他就曾经撞见过 他们几次，他见过Eduardo总是注视着Mark、总是为之奉献，而Mark则毫不留意；他想要瞧瞧现在，当没有任何人在看的时候，他们俩过得怎么样， 是否变得更开心，更自然。  
  
“我是Facebook的CEO”Mark羞恼地咕哝了一句。Eduardo笑了起来，有点儿惊讶，声音温暖。  
  
“怎么，那个——那个是你现在对有人要你做什么你办不到的事情的标准回答吗？”他说，微微扬起了嘴角，“Mark，你总是把衣服洗褪色。Mark，我恐怕的说你的煎蛋水平也很烂。Mark，我也不想这么说，但是你确实唱歌都不着调。“  
  
Mark抬起头，撅了下嘴，“但我是Facebook的CEO”，他干巴巴地说，而那是——Mark在 _逗_ 他了，“你的理由无效。”  
  
Eduardo捧腹大笑起来，一只手遮住嘴试图停下来。Chris听着这笑声、看着Mark满意地隐隐勾起嘴角，也禁不住微笑了。  
  
“我不明白为什么必须这么做”，Mark说，怒气冲冲地一把拉下歪歪扭扭的领带想要再试一次，“我是说——他们甚至不想知道Facebook的最新进展，都是些，都是我以前回答过的问题，我现在又生不出什么新的答案。”  
  
亿万富翁尼普顿。Eduardo总是像崇拜那尊海神一样爱慕着Mark。就像Chris常为Eduardo所遭受的痛楚会感到有些难受一样，有些时候，他 也想知道被如此热切的视线视为世界的中心是怎样的一种感觉——非常赞，这是肯定的，但是也有那么点让人害怕。自己的一举一动将会左右另一个人 _全部的喜怒哀乐_ ，这种压力太大了。哈佛的时候Mark没有作出回应，他根本不明白其中的涵义；Chris知道，并愿意发誓，如果Mark _当年_ 看出来了，他绝不会以那样的方式来实施他的决定。他绝对不会故意伤害Eduardo、逼他陷入崩溃，因为他爱Eduardo，爱他至深，那时候就是，即使他从未说出口。  
  
“Facebook的创建史”，Eduardo说，用那种电影预告旁白的戏剧化的语气，听起来滑稽透了，“那很迷人，人们都想知道。别人问你什么就回答什么， _礼貌点_ ，Mark。”  
  
Mark不以为意地哼了一声，这一点也没让Chris感到安慰。“好吧，但是为什么必须是 _我_ ？我的意思是，当年你也在，为什么他们——为什 么他们不来找你？你也在，你也一样与Facebook的起步密不可分。我的的确确有一千种更好的方式来利用我的时间，这次的更新我还有活要干，而且 我……”Mark的声音越来越轻，逐渐变成了喃喃自语，注意力仍然集中在他的领带上，这似乎成了他的天敌。所以，他没有看到Eduardo就像被 _电击_ 了一样突然直起了身。Eduardo微张开嘴盯着Mark，Mark一点儿没留意到，而Chris看得出来Mark根本没意识到他刚才说了什么——他说出了Eduardo一直以来都想听到的话。Facebook是他们共同缔造的成就，有人需要Eduardo。  
  
也许因为Eduardo的沉默，过了一分钟后Mark抬起了头。“怎么了？”他说，眉毛稍稍皱起来，“Wardo，是你告诉我必须戴这玩意儿的，至少我没想到你会——”  
  
Eduardo上前一步，轻轻拿开Mark的手。“你真是无药可救。”他微笑着说，声音有些沙哑。Mark稍稍眯起了眼睛，仿佛想把Eduardo撬开搞 清楚怎么回事。但Eduardo没给他机会。Eduardo从Mark领子上拉下了领带，拇指温柔地抚上了Mark的喉咙。Mark深吸了口气，伸出手指 攀上了Eduardo的手腕， Eduardo帮他系好领带、拉直衬衣，最后倾身缓慢细致地亲吻Mark。Mark的手始终抓着Eduardo的手腕没放。Chris看着Mark发出那 样的轻喘、攥起的手贴在Eduardo的衬衣上的样子，感觉有些不自在——Mark，拿个总是筑起12万分防备的Mark——但这消除了最后一缕 Chris之前都没意识到还存在的忧虑。他们之间原本的不平衡感已经不复存在。Eduardo渴求Mark，Mark的眼中也只有Eduardo。他们俩 天生一对。  
  
在Chris考虑是否要咳嗽一声走过去假装刚刚找到他们的时候，Eduardo总算放开了Mark，柔声说，“你得去了。”  
  
“我恨你”，Mark，“不要提醒我。”  
  
“你才不恨呢”，Eduardo笑得沾沾自喜。Mark做了个鬼脸，没有否认。  
  
“那我能恨Chris吗？是他逼我的。”Chris听到Mark说。他们的声音渐渐远去，估计Eduardo正在给Mark带路。  
  
“不，你不能”，Eduardo肯定地说，“你越快地搞定这个，我就能越早地带你回家，然后……”Chris非常、非常欣慰Eduardo压低了声音说完 后面半句。虽然他为他们的现在的幸福感到高兴，但是，他真的一点也不愿去想象他们俩在床上的样子（上一次已经够糟糕的了，Dustin用惊恐不已地语气跑 来告诉他在浴室里撞见他们的每一个该死的细节，还说“要是我再看到Mark，就算只是半裸的，我就要 _英年早逝_ 了，Christopher，我受的精神创伤 _这辈子_ 也好不了”）。  
  
  
不过，他是真的为他们感到高兴，也为自己高兴。因为只要有Eduardo在，安慰他，让他能保持好心情，这样的Mark比以前好对付100倍，尽管Chris可 _不愿去想_ 他用的什么方法。  
  
他现在比15分钟前四处寻找Mark的时候镇定多了。Chris转身离开，接下来的一整天都笑容满面。  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
 **Haley**  
  
Haley并不怎么热衷在杂货店值夜班，但是，嗨——她能挣到钱，而且，这让她见识到了各种稀奇古怪的人。就好像有这么一个家伙，每周会有一天在晚上9点 半跑过来买上一大盒的巧克力甜甜圈，其他什么也不要。可他是Haley见过的最瘦的人了，而且他在晚上9点半要那么大盒甜甜圈要做什么呢？还有那么个女 人，每次总是在推车里装满纸巾，多到世界末日也用不完，而且每一次她最后都会在柜台结账的时候稍上一本人物杂志。  
  
然后，就是Mark Zuckerberg了。  
  
第一次是他在深夜11点拿着红牛和一包口香糖走到她的柜台前，她在认出他之后差一点撞翻了身边的东西。但他只是迷迷糊糊地朝他眨了眨眼睛，看上去正急需红 牛来救命。这让她多少想起了自己的弟弟，早上总是一副柔弱无助、严重缺眠地晃悠，直到她把命令他做好吃掉早餐。这么看来，似乎有些亿万富翁是会在半夜购 物，单枪匹马地支持能量饮料的事业了。那——很有趣。  
  
于是这演变成了某种惯例。她曾经想过要问他是不是只要买这点就够了，但还是打消了念头。毕竟，他有可能在任何不是她当班的时候过来进行正常的采购。尽管他 看起来好像一阵强风就刮倒的样子，这也不代表什么，只不过是Haley的母性情怀在作祟，试图要表达关心而已。就是这样。  
  
直到有一天，这种惯例被打破了： 她看见Mark走到柜台，但这一次他推着一台购物车，装满了真正的食物，看上去不太高兴，然后有个人站在他身边，非常不满地对他说教。  
  
“——你居然在晚上的这个时候采购，难以置信。Mark，你——”  
  
“Eduardo”，Mark说，急躁地在第一个音节加了重音。Haley努力抿下嘴角的笑容。现在他的的确确令她想起了自己的弟弟。“是你要现在过来的。”  
  
“那是因为你的牛奶是三个星期前的，Mark！更别提除此以外空无一物的冰箱了。”Eduardo的声音听上去充满了惊恐。  
  
“我不喝牛奶”，Mark说，耸了耸肩。Eduardo恼怒地叹了口气，在发现Haley的视线后转了下眼珠。但他看着Mark的样子分明显示对他喜欢得不行，她不明白他为何要费力假装自己的感受。  
  
“我知道，我知道，如果你能仅仅依赖红牛就活得下去，你就满足了”，Eduardo干巴巴地说，一边把推车里的东西拿出来，好让Haley开始扫描。  
  
Mark慎重地考虑这个问题，“还有披萨”，过了一会他说，“我还喜欢披萨。”  
  
Eduardo摆了个“为什么是我”的表情，Haley看到后忍不住小声笑了起来。Eduardo也朝她微笑。  
  
“看，Mark，水果”，Eduardo说，拿了一袋苹果放到滚动的传输带上，“面包，牛奶！鸡蛋！这些才是生活的主食！”  
  
“你对些东西太激动了，让我有些不安”，Mark嘟囔。  
  
Haley看到有不加糖的早餐谷物、橙汁、意面、番茄还有许多其他之前从未出现在Mark周围的东西，然后一一扫描入账。这有些，很有居家的气氛，非常可爱，实际上。  
  
“暴君”，Mark微微皱着眉头说，“我甚至丧失了决定要怎么使用我——”他停顿了下，飞速地看了一眼Eduardo，有些犹豫地继续，“ _我们_ 的冰箱的权力了。”  
  
正在钱包里翻找信用卡的Eduardo没有抬起头，但他的耳朵染上了可爱的粉红色，稍稍用臀部撞了一下Mark。哇哦。Haley觉得她的牙要蛀坏了，他们也太甜蜜了。  
  
当他们终于都将采购战果都打好包放回推车内，Mark叹了口气，说，“我们连一罐红牛都没有拿。”  
  
Eduardo转了圈眼珠，“查一下最底下的袋子，天才。看看你的注意力。走了。”  
  
Mark悄悄走到Eduardo身边，他们是靠得那样近，几乎要站在他的脚上了，即使Eduardo开始要推动购物车他也没有离开。  
  
“祝你们今天愉快”，Haley对她们说，发现自己是真心诚意地祝福他们。  
  
  
  
5.  
  
  
 **Sean**  
  
Sean已经很久没有见过Eduardo了，而在宴会上互相寒暄问候更是很久之前的事。因为他们能够在公共场合做到文明礼貌，但是Sean始终感觉Eduardo一直以来都在谋划下一次见到他的时候一定要让他好好尝尝自己拳头的味道。  
  
但是，你看，好吧，Sean也许不是最佳好友，但他的确把Mark当做朋友，因为他很少认识如此毫不掩饰自己直白诚实的可怕的家伙，他喜欢Mark这一点。  
  
所以有一天他来到公司，看望一下Mark，也许再顺便确认一下最近的传言，据说Eduardo Saverin又回到了Mark身边。如真有此事，那么，嗨，这很好——也许出乎大家的预料，Sean一点也不乐意看到Mark这些年就像一个可怜巴巴的 机器人一样过日子，如果他们在一起能开心，那棒极了。  
  
以下是Sean所记得的Mark和Eduardo两人以前的关系，在那一切发生之前：Eduardo总是注视着Mark，好像他除了Mark之外别无所 求，眼中的感情炽热到让Sean感到不自在。Eduardo有女朋友，但对待她的热情不及给予Mark的十分之一。Eduardo把Sean视为侵略者， 当做竞争对手，总是绷紧了下巴，咬紧牙关，仿佛只要可以的话随时能把他击出场外；Eduardo过去常常把手搭在Mark的手臂或背上，隐隐有昭示所有权 的意味。可悲的是，他这样做是徒劳无功，因为只要Mark意识不到这一点，这些全都 _毫无意义_ 。Mark全然没有看出来；他眼里看到的只是Eduardo交了个女朋友而且总是跟在他身边，他会生气地抿起嘴唇，但却不明白为什么。他看见的是，Sean的眼里只有他，而且Sean主动向他提供帮助。  
  
Sean看见的则是机遇。  
  
也许这让他成了最烂的混球，但这是生意。而且，如果Eduardo能鼓起勇气向Mark坦白 _自己的感情_ 并耐心 _聆听_ Mark的心声的话，Sean知道自己就将成为历史，因为这样Mark就会选择Eduardo。但是Eduardo没有这么做，于是Mark选择了Sean，于是他们现在他妈地富得流油。  
  
所以，就是这样了，这些都已经过去了，Sean现在仍然能够祝福他们俩。他希望他们已经真的解决了彼此之间的矛盾。虽然他是个混蛋，但不是漫无目的想要使 坏。他又不是什么卡通片里的坏蛋，猫在角落里摩拳擦掌地诅咒Eduardo陷在痛苦里永世不得翻身。也许他并不是为Eduardo着想才支持他们，但他知 道只有这样Mark才会开心，所以不管怎么说，他就是支持他们俩。  
  
Sean走进办公室，在他们发觉他之前先看见了他们，而现在他眼前的他们是这样的：Eduardo注视Mark的眼神仍然好像Mark是每天早晨给他带来 阳光的人，而Mark——Mark脸上的神情极似当年他和Sean彻夜探讨Facebook的那些精彩绝伦大有前途的点子的时候；那么的扣人心弦、令人难 以置信、充满敬畏，绝对配得上Eduardo一直以来对他的钟情和付出，甚至有过之而无不及。Eduardo的手搭在Mark的颈后，与以前不同，不再是 那种紧紧抓住、急切地想要宣扬自己对Mark的所有权的那种姿势。  
  
而Eduardo抬起头看见Sean之后的反应才是最有力的证明。他没有移开视线，他的表情没有像以前那样因为一闪而过的嫉妒而扭曲，他没有为了显示自己的占有权而收紧在Mark身上的手。  
  
他只是——保持原样。他的手自然而然地、随意地搭在Mark的脖子上，好像那就是它的归宿之地。似乎Eduardo已经确信自己属于Mark，没有必要再向任何人证明这一点。  
  
那么好吧，Sean能应付得来。  
  
Sean朝他们走过去，看见Mark略显担忧的视线在他和Eduardo之间来来回回，心里觉得很有趣。  
  
“所以，我以后不用再帮他在宴会找伴上床了，呵”，Sean看着Eduardo说，挂在嘴角的得意笑容让Mark的脸沉了下去，很不高兴。  
  
“我肯定他很感激你如此关心他的性生活。但是，没错。”Eduardo说得不露声色，但语气中仅有的那一丝危险的味道已经把潜含的“否则…”传达得一清二楚。  
  
Sean举起双手作投降状，“嗨，用不着重复第二遍。不管怎么说，恭喜。”  
  
Eduardo审视了他一会儿，然后点头表示感谢。这也许是他们对彼此最友好的时刻了，没有人暴怒什么的。  
  
“那么，告诉我最近的情况”，Sean对Mark说，坐上了桌子的一角。  
  
Mark开始告诉他计划上线的最近更新、Chris给他安排的会议，还有他某天凌晨四点突然萌发的新点子。Eduardo的拇指在Mark的颈后摩挲着画圈。没有人抡起拳头打谁（或威胁要这么做），世界末日没有发生。对Sean来说，这一天过得相当愉快。  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
 **Danielle**  
  
  
Danielle作为Mark的助理已经有些年头了，现在她已经非常清楚应该如何招架——包括不要碍事、当他进入干入魔的时候要确保红牛源源不断的供应； 反复提醒他下午的会议，是的，今天下午，不要忘了，Mark；过滤掉来自其多年来不堪其扰的母亲的电话；以及记住，最最重要的，任何、即使只有微弱的可能 性会联系到Eduardo Saverin的话题都必须至死不提。否则，那就，收拾铺盖走人，真的；不过，在某次一实习生不小心在Mark的听力范围内问及Eduardo的时候见识 过Mark涨红的脸、以及接下来的一整天都心情暴差地冲每个人大吼大叫的鬼样子之后，Danielle真的、不准备剔除这样做会带来生命危险的可能性。  
  
在Mark和Eduardo重归于好之后，发生改变的不仅仅是最后这一点。  
  
现在，Mark偶尔会比Danielle下班得还早。当这第一次发生的时候，她惊讶得几乎要心脏病发作了。  
  
“今天接下来我还有行程吗？”Mark双手插在口袋里问，脸上的神情她从未见过。  
  
“没有？”Danielle查过行事历之后告诉他，满心期待他会回到办公室并命令今晚谁也不准来打扰。  
  
然而正相反，Mark向她点了点头说，“那好，我就走了。如果有什么事发生的话告诉我。呃，仅限紧急事件，连Dustin或Chris都没办法处理的事。”  
  
Danielle张大嘴愣住了，过了几秒才反应过来她的样子就像条愚蠢的鱼，但是——Mark想让Dustin来处理事情？这才六点，Mark就要下班了？她实在是忍不住脱口而出，“你身体还好吗？”  
  
“什么？是的”，Mark说，至少这会儿那副熟悉的恼怒的神情又回到了他的脸上，但也不过持续了五秒钟就转变为某种柔和、踌躇的东西，Mark说，“我要 去，呃，吃晚餐。跟Eduardo一起。慢，为什么我要告诉你这个？别去管了，忘记我刚才说的。不管怎么说，你不是总告诫我早点回家么，现在理由很重要 么？”  
  
已经来不及了。Danielle能够感觉得到一个大得有些傻气的笑脸正在自己脸上绽开，就算Mark现在瞪着她也褪不下去。这可不是Danielle的 错，她一直都是浪漫主义者。“不，那——那很棒。快去吧，别让他等着。祝你们玩得快活”，她加了一句，忍不住暗示性地稍稍扬起眉毛。  
  
Mark被她的桌脚绊了一下，耳朵红透了，似乎脑海里正在设想描绘他们将会享受到的各种快活事，各种细节。“我可以威胁要炒了你，但是现在没人相信我这样说了”，他不满地嘀咕。  
  
“那是因为你最近心情一直不错”，Danielle显然很了解，“告诉Eduardo继续加油。”  
  
Mark向她投了个眼神，试图传达不满，却反而显得有一丝惊吓和肉麻到让人恶心的痴迷。老实说，这比她已经习惯的每次提到Eduardo的名字时的反应好太多了。他离开后Daniella查看了Mark接下来一周的行程，愉快地预见到将来会有更多的提早下班的日子。  
  
所以，现在的Mark会早早地离开公司，还有他抑制不住的闪瞎眼的笑容。有时候Eduardo会来公司看望Mark，他们俩就那样注视着彼此，好像不知道 别人看不出来他们幸福得就像有一曲迪士尼音乐萦绕在他们脑海里。现在每天来上班的Mark看上去明显得到了充分的休息和进食；现在他一贯的嘲讽和批评都不 再尖锐，仿佛他的好心情是如此的 _坚持不懈_ ，就算面对蠢人蠢事依然健在。  
  
  
还有一次，Eduardo过来的时候Mark正在开会。他带来了一只巨大的盒子，看上去有些不好意思，偷偷摸摸的。  
  
“你这是打算炸掉这栋楼？”Danielle挑起了一边眉毛问。她喜欢Eduardo。他很友好，而且真诚，她希望能有更多的人像他一样。而且，她知道 Mark清楚她对Eduardo（怀疑的）的贞操没有任何意思，但是Mark仍然每一次在她靠Eduardo太近的时候（太近，以Mark的标准，显然是 指近得小于十公分）都会默默生气，微微皱起眉头。这实际上还挺好笑的。  
  
  
Eduardo大笑，“我想在毁坏Mark的财物这一方面，我已经把这辈子的份都摔够本了。你不同意？”他已经能拿此开玩笑了——这对他们之间的关系来说 是个好迹象，而且，Danielle由衷地为他们感到高兴。她喜欢Mark，即使在他仍然沉溺在“憎恨全世界的”模式里的时候，因为他其实人很不错，却装 作自己不是这样的人；因为他聪明绝顶；因为在生日的早晨她会在自己的办公桌上收到一束鲜花，而他则会在自己的办公室里躲上一整天，让她都没有机会道声谢 谢。她希望他能过上更好的生活，希望他能获得幸福。Mark现在的神情与以前相比变化非常大，甚至可以说截然不同的两个人。  
“那么盒子里是什么？”她朝盒子点了下头。Eduardo又摆出那副鬼鬼祟祟的样子四处张望了一圈，仿佛在确认没有人注意到他们。说真的，他到底把什么带进来了？毒品？  
  
当他打开盒子的时候，她不得不咬住自己舌头才不至于喷笑出来。那只盒子里装备了瓶装水、几包杂锦果仁、两只小柑橘和其他一些水果，哦，上帝，他给Mark带了一只 _食品补给包_ ？  
  
“这些是——如果我把它们安置在他的桌上，这样Mark编程的时候它们会就在他眼皮子底下，他通常就会吃掉它们因为就在他跟前”，Eduardo说，脸颊 稍稍有些泛红，“我以前就是这么干的，在——well, 他从没抱怨过，而且这对他身体有好处，所以，我就——准备这么做——”  
  
“Okay”，Danielle说，喉咙有些紧，拜托，还有什么回答她能 _说_ 的？  
  
Eduardo转过身准备按计划把他装满了健康食物的秘密宝盒藏到Mark的桌子上，但他停顿了一秒，说“噢，你——你不用告诉Mark这事，对吗？”他用眼神拜托她。  
  
“这是我们俩的小秘密”，Danielle向她保证， _用力_ 咬住嘴唇压下笑容。  
  
  
果不其然，两天之后，当Mark走出他的办公室的时候，一手拿着瓶水，另一只手里有只橘子，嘴角一翘一翘的。  
  
“怎么了”，他干巴巴地问。Danielle咧开了笑脸。  
  
“Well，健康仙女很担忧你的维生素C的摄入量，所以我猜她——”她说。Mark叹气，打断了她。  
  
“Wardo”，他显然很清楚，似乎还试图显得对此很不高兴，但是，她决定还是别告诉他事实上他听起来更像是为之痴狂。  
“他让我不要告诉你”，Danielle说了，耸了下肩膀。  
  
Mark摇了摇头，“好吧，这个世界只有两个人会做出这种事，一个是他，还有一个就是我 _母亲_ 。我非常怀疑我母亲会不辞辛劳大老远地跑来带水果到我桌上。他可真…”Mark停下了话头，无法确定该如何描述。  
  
“体贴入微？”Danielle帮他出主意，“难以置信？可爱得让人想要犯罪？”  
  
Mark眯起了双眼，“你被炒鱿鱼了”，向她下达通牒，而Danielle却哈哈大笑。  
  
“还是不信你！”在Mark转头走回办公室的时候她大声说，然后笑嘻嘻地猜想，如果自己想要从他的 _补给盒_ 里顺手牵羊任何一样东西，有多大的可能性Mark会抓住她的手腕拿开。  
  
  
可能性：非常、非常大。  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
  
 **Eduardo**  
  
  
这并没有那么轻而易举。他们没有一拍即合地毫无间隙，不是魔杖轻轻一挥就能将彼此之间的矛盾、过往和分歧全都变得消失不见、光滑如新。Mark依旧会转移 话题或钻进工作里来逃避问题，因为对他来说这样做是合情合理的，对Eduardo而言却不总是如此。Eduardo仍然会过于仓促地作出 _反应_ ，自恃正确无疑，却忘记了Mark的寥寥数语往往涵义重大，唯有细心聆听才能收集齐全并领会他真正的意思。而他们两人都算不上是很好的倾听者。  
  
不过，他们都在 _努力改进_ 。他们都以实际行动在切实地为之努力——Mark会在一言不发地投入工作后，带着一丝犹豫、一点坦率地回过头，用他 穿着袜子的脚挠挠Eduardo的膝盖，无声地向他道歉，让Eduardo告诉他为什么会不高兴；而Eduardo也在不知不觉中放下了防备，不再时刻警 惕着会再度向他袭来的伤害，他可以和Mark争吵，不会因为 _他会让我为之后悔的_ 这种想法所带来的战栗感而胸闷得难以呼吸；因为他和Mark都比以前成熟，也比以前更为理智了那么一点点，而且现在Eduardo能看到Mark对他的爱有多深，他也已经发觉，自己对Mark的任何一方面都毫无悔意。  
  
正是——正是他们各自尽最大努力的这一做法把他们留在了彼此身边。因为他们已经经历过分居两地，现在无论发生什么，他们都决心尽一切努力来保证再也无 需遭受分离之苦。Mark容易惹人生气，时不时地让人摸不着头脑，他傲慢无礼、对周遭事物毫不关心，而他又是那么的令人赞叹，就像是一生难遇见的汹涌洪水 一般Eduardo必须用双手使出全力才能保有他。他会忘记约会忘记晚餐，但只要他独自经过商店都会给Eduardo带一块黑巧克力回家，仅仅因为 Eduardo曾经不经意地提过他喜欢这个。他很体贴，却认为自己做不到。他讲话尖刻，这让Eduardo希望他能偶然放松一下自己；他讨厌大多数人都那 么愚蠢，但有时候Eduardo从他脸上捕捉到的神情仿佛在说他觉得Eduardo棒极了，就好像在他眼里，天呐，Eduardo就是他的 _整个世界_ 。  
  
Eduardo自他19岁以来一直注视着他，见证了他的成长与转变。他看见Mark抚平了自己锋利的边缘，撤下了高筑的心防，学着与人分享心里那块藏得小 心翼翼的柔软的地方。Eduardo体验过被出自Mark之口的毒刺扎伤和被Mark的背叛而受的心头一刀的痛苦，感受过他冰冷的手伸进Eduardo的 衬衫里来捂热，还有他伏在Eduardo身上全新投入在每一个吻里的感觉。他目睹了他那些源自醉酒的愚蠢决定以及那些无以伦比前景超凡的点子；他已经从里 到外、从上到下地学习了解他，他沉浸于属于他们 _两人的_ 过往之中，无人可比。他和Mark仍然不是毫不费力地在一起，但是他 _绝不会放手_ 把他让给任何人。  
  
  
有些关系会建立在精彩美妙的殷勤示好和横扫困阻的告白之上；会经历一些非常珍贵、情感激烈、令人屏息的时刻。他们也有过少许类似的的经历，甚至在他们之间还没有那种关系的时候；那更像是一长串默默联系起来的失败的沟通。他们 _创办了Facebook_ ， 他们就像是在眨眼之间被扔进大人世界里的孩子，彼此分坐两边，针锋相对，在外人的公证判断之下将他们的过往一撕两半，试图搞明白究竟是哪一个环节出了问 题；Eduardo冻结了银行账户，摔坏了Mark的笔电，Mark将他赶出公司，他们花费数年力图忘却彼此，忘记他们曾经一同做过、对彼此做过的那些影 响巨大、令人害怕的 _所有事情_ 。那个时候，他们对于彼此都是不能承受之重，他们知道如何应对，却不明怎样聆听。  
  
现在，他们拥有足够的金钱设计世界上最壮丽瞩目的花样来示爱，但是——已经没有这样做的必要。Eduardo不需要那种激动人心、独具一格、惊天动地的阵势，他不需要也不 _想要_ 。 现在他需要的是Mark在他们一起坐在沙发上的时候会把脚趾伸到Eduardo的腿下的样子，缓慢而小心翼翼，仿佛他觉得自己应该把脚拿开。他想要看到的 是Mark在早晨跌跌撞撞地爬下床的样子，在每一个早晨；想要看着他编程时集中迅速敲打的手指，能够确定，当他再度抬起头的时候会看向Eduardo。 Eduardo渴望将这些细小的瞬间抓在手心，将它们巧妙地织成某种再也撕不破的东西，即使他们对自己在恋爱进行时中都心怀不安笨手笨脚、即使在时间的冲 刷下都能经久长存。  
  
他想要看着Mark张着嘴入睡，臀上挂着Eduardo的T恤，他想要这样看上一千年。一辈子都看不够。  
  
  
  
有天早上Eduardo醒来，Mark还在睡着，张着嘴呼吸，热气正喷在Eduardo的颈后，随着每次呼气都会响起一种奇怪的哨音。听着这哨 音，Eduardo感到胃里涌起一股温暖的喜爱之情，考虑到现在是周四的早晨，而Mark就在他怀里，手臂牢牢地揽在自己胸前仿佛这里就是他的归属之地。  
  
他不知道他保持这样有多久了，思绪在清晨迷糊的冥想中渐远，犹豫着是躺回去再眯上一会儿还是让自己完全清醒。但他清楚Mark醒来的确切时间，会有一串急促的热气喷到他的皮肤上，耳边会响起像是叫他名字的模糊的低喃，Mark的手臂会 _收紧_ ，而不是放开。  
  
“早安”，Eduardo轻声说，转过身，滑进Mark张开的臂弯里。其他人也许会以为Mark一点也不会温柔，他们太习惯见到他如利剑般锋利的言辞和他 似乎永不退却的自信，但他们没有见过这样的他——睡得迷迷糊糊的、毫无防备的、自然随意的样子。Eduardo稍稍推了他一下，Mark随之转过身，手指 摸上了Eduardo的脑后，咕哝地回了一声“早安”。  
  
  
（“我过去总有这样的感觉，他们都在等着看我垮台”，某天Mark这样说，低头看着自己的手，“我们身边的所有人，包括你，等着看哪天我搞砸了，好像那是必然的。/ 就等着那最终发生。”）  
  
  
Eduardo听着耳下Mark搏动的心跳，规律的节奏渗入他的骨髓。Mark又低吟了一声Eduardo的名字，轻得几乎听不见，语气放得极轻，犹如在细细品味，仿佛这不仅仅只是一串架起单词的字母或语调向下的两个音节，其中包含的意味感情要比任何东西都要多得多。  
  
  
（“我们俩对此 _都不_ 擅长”，Eduardo说，微微卷起嘴角，“我有搞砸的地方。但是我们——我们现在过得还挺不赖，不是吗？”）  
  
  
“你拽着我的手臂睡觉”，Mark安静地说，但完全没有想要抽身的意思。  
  
“忍着吧”，Eduardo告诉他，开始在他唇边轻轻吮咬。  
  
  
（“Yeah”，Mark轻声同意，这也许是最不正式的爱之告白了，但他凝视Eduardo的样子，那很——fuck，那已经说明了 _一切_ 。）  
  
  
Mark发出满足的叹息，将他拉近了自己。  
  
  
*  
  
然后，上帝啊，Eduardo感觉 _幸福_ 极了。  
  
*  
  
  
“那么，你会答应和我结婚的，对吗？”突然有一天，Mark _不知从哪里突然_ 冒出了这一句，眼睛直直盯着笔电，手指静止在键盘上方。  
  
Eduardo手上的书落到了地上。  
  
“我……”Eduardo无言地看了Mark一会儿，不确定自己是否听错了。毕竟自己撞到了脑袋幻听见Mark向他求婚比Mark真的，well，在向他 求婚更合理。Mark只是回望着他，面无表情，从他脸上看不出任何企图。如果不是看到他的手从键盘上抽了回去在口袋里攥成了拳的话，Eduardo也许还 会认为他现在非常放松。这——他可能真的是在——  
  
“你这是——真的在问我？”Eduardo问，声音有些沙哑。  
  
“不是”，Mark说，声音中微微透出一丝紧张，“我不想在大庭广众之下受辱或者提出没有把握获得肯定回答的问题。这只是在我正式问 _之前_ 的先行确认。所以我——非常感激能得到一个答案。”  
  
然后Eduardo止不住绽开了一个大大的灿烂笑容，为Mark表现得如此的 _Mark_ ，为Mark嘴角的那抹不确定的弧线、为他在看见Eduardo的笑脸后柔和下来的表情，还有他那双灵巧的手因为紧张而在口袋里捏成了拳头。  
  
“那么答案是好的”，Eduardo说，虽然咬住了嘴唇，笑意还是从中透了出来，“如果你开口的话我会答应与你结婚的。”  
  
“Okay。那——很好”，Mark说，小小地呼出一口气。  
  
“所以，快问，傻瓜”，Eduardo说，大笑起来，因为他已经满腹喜悦，需要释放出来。  
  
“什么？不”，Mark辩解，“我计划——要准备点特别的，也许会咨询下Chris或什么的，他在这方面可在行。”  
  
“这 _很_ 特别”，Eduardo说，越过Mark的书桌，伸出手指抚摸Mark的脸庞。他的心砰砰直跳，他说得很认真——这就是Mark，那样 _强烈地_ 想要和他永远在一起到甚至想要能先确认这一点。这样还不够特别吗？  
  
“你——我真 _搞不懂_ 你”，Mark说，摇了摇头，“不，至少——等一下。”他弯下身，在他的笔电包里急切地翻找，直到终于得意洋洋地直起 身，手中多了一个小小的盒子，而那是——噢。“好吧，好吧”，Mark低声的自言自语，站起身，单膝跪下，而Eduardo还坐在Mark的桌上，僵得一 动不动。  
  
  
“那么”，Mark果断地开口，“我——”然后停了下来，舌头舔了一下嘴唇，仿佛那些话从他口中说出来是不可思议的，就像它们在Eduardo脑中回响一样。“还是刚才的问题？”Mark怀有希望地问。Eduardo捧腹，有些呛到了。他把手盖在膝盖上，想要止住颤抖。  
  
“重新来”，Eduardo固执地说，舌头抵住牙齿，以免显得过于兴奋。  
  
“请和我结婚？”Mark总算说了出来，脸微微发红，“考虑到我还能找到其他人能够忍受得住我的几率是微乎极微的。”  
  
“我能看出来你考虑的优先顺序”，Eduardo说。  
  
“我的膝盖疼了”，Mark说得很哀怨。  
  
“拜托，你以前跪过的时间更长”，Eduardo对此不屑一顾，轻轻地用脚踢了他一下，然后轻笑着说出了“ _Yes_ ，当然，起来到这边来。”  
  
“我从你这句话里得到的讯息是多层的”，Mark边站起身边说，但口中的话随即消逝成了嗯哼声，因为Eduardo开始吻他，用力深吻，两人的牙齿都磕到 了一块儿。Eduardo不肯松开，一只手绕到他颈后，托住他的头，让自己能够好好品尝他的嘴唇，轻易引出Mark的每一声喘息。  
  
当他们终于分开，Eduardo的额头与Mark的轻轻贴在一起，向他指出来，“你在还不知道答案会是肯定的时候就买了 _戒指_ 。”  
  
而Mark——Mark只是有些笨拙地摸索，没有低下头，因为他不想放开视线，摸索着将戒指套上了他的手指，轻轻地说，“Yeah, well——所以也许我是这么期望的。”  
  
然后Eduardo不得不为此再度吻上他，为了他微微颤抖的双手，为了他们从那样的起点终于一起走到了今天这一步。  
  
“我爱你”，他轻声低语。Mark不再是十九岁的Mark，他不再克制自己向Eduardo表达自己的爱意，无论是通过他为Eduardo做的每一件细小的事情来传达，还是在他认为有必要的时候亲口告白。  
  
所以Mark说了，“我也爱你，Wardo。”然后因为他毕竟是Mark，所以紧跟了一句，“让我们上楼，我真的很想在你戴着那戒指的时候上你。”  
  
Eduardo爆笑，尽管他能感到自己的胃部暖意融融，他一只手搭上Mark的背部下面，把他推上台阶，“天哪，Mark，你可真是浪漫，我都不知该说什么好了”，取笑他。  
  
“你已经说了yes，现在反悔可晚了”，Mark平板地说，对着Eduardo勾起一个得意的笑容，稍稍弯起的嘴角，勾勒出了点点酒窝。  
  
  
  
早在多年以前就已经为时过晚，当Eduardo看见一个顶着满头卷发的男孩艰难地捧着一大堆书走出教室的时候，自己向着他走了 _过去_ 而不是 _离开_ ；当自己回到他身边，一次又一次，最终留在他身边；当他把自己心中最大的一块地方留给Mark，在多年试图把他消除未果之后。在他意识到自己会催着Mark去睡觉然后凝视着他的颈部曲线试图找寻他那隐藏的未设防的笑意的时候就已经为时过晚，当他说出 _我为你而来_ 并且意思是为了你可以是 _所有的事，任何事，任何事_ 都能办到；当他在经历数年苦闷之后发现自己不再痛楚，因为现在Mark属于他，而他也属于Mark，这一点他无法改变，他也不再想去改变。  
  
在他说出“嗨，我是Eduardo”而男孩犀利地指出“是的，而且你撞落了我的书。不，那——没关系，很好。呃，谢谢。我是Mark”的时候就已经为时过 晚。而当时Eduardo一点也没有生气反而笑了出来；那时候他还没有发现会与那个男孩永远地绑在了一起，完全没有办法脱身。他那时还不知道后来他会发现 自己从未想要离开。  
  
“再考虑一下？”Mark干巴巴地说，而在他眼中那一闪而过的脆弱在Eduardo面前是 _如此的清晰可见_ 。也许在此之前他从未见过，在他们走到今天之前，在Eduardo可以正视Mark并能够 _永远地_ 品尝他的唇齿滋味之前。  
  
“ _永不_ ”，他轻声回答，任Mark牵着他的手领上台阶。  
  
  
  
\--正文完--


	2. 求婚番外=v=

**作者言：  
一块没处放的小番外，嘘，我就是喜欢写Chris**  
  
  
  
在Chris看见他们俩的戒指并一把抱住他们还很没形象地在他们肩头小小泪奔了之后（“我没哭，Mark。现在给我闭嘴好让我记得至少这一分钟我还是喜欢你的。”），Eduardo决定向他透露Mark求婚的整个过程，不过 _完全没有_ 提及会沦落成这样的方式可 _全是他的错_ 。Eduardo只是无辜地看向他，但Mark可没被蒙到，他能看出来对方眼中闪烁的狡猾。  
  
“你在家里求婚”，Chris木然地说，“在你的 _桌前_ 。”  
  
“他还穿着短裤和帽衫”，Eduardo很帮忙地补充道，“一切都那么的浪漫。”Mark怒视他。  
  
“这就是你为摆脱婚礼想出来的花招？”他问，眯起眼盯着Eduardo，“好让Chris在那之前杀了我？”  
  
“那得看情况，你把我写进遗嘱了没？”Eduardo问，向他张大眼睛，也许还少少扑闪了睫毛， _见鬼_ ，Mark的脑子出了什么毛病居然还觉得他这样挺可爱。  
  
“是的，我把母亲给我的那只钟留给了你，你最爱的那只——”Mark开口，得意洋洋地看到Eduardo跳起来打断他。  
  
“那玩意儿长了双眼睛，那是我这辈子见过的最他妈诡异的东西了。我半夜下楼的时候就看到它在盯着我！”Eduardo一边说一边后怕地抖了抖。  
  
“——还有你最爱的我那件破破烂烂的浴袍——对了，为毛你半夜要去楼下？那时候你应该和我一同在床上——”  
  
“是那几天你要回家而你的浴袍遭遇了悲惨的事故的时候，我很抱歉，Mark。”  
  
“喔，还有Dustin和Chris，我也把他们留给你了，别让他们把我的公司给烧了。”Mark说完了，Eduardo丢了个眼刀给他，嘴角抽搐。  
  
“别担心，我会保证每晚在九点前送他们上床睡觉的”，他严肃地作出承诺。Mark看着他那张动人的脸庞似乎晃神了几秒，随后记起来房间里除了他们俩还有别人在。  
  
很明显Chris发现他终于回过神来了，但还是故意咳了一声来引起他的注意，因为他就是这么讨厌的一个家伙。  
  
“我 _原本_ 准备建议你们在公告天下的时候编一个靠谱点的故事”，Chris干巴巴地说，“但还是——就，你们这样挺不错，就按照你们的方式来。”他脸上的表情有些古怪，仿佛他想要再给他们一个拥抱。Mark稍微向后挪了一小步，以免他还是决定要灭了自己。  
  
“我们的 _方式_ ？”Mark稍稍皱起了眉头。Well，这主意真是特别，帮了大忙。  
  
“昭告 _大众_ ？”Eduardo张大了嘴，成功问鼎了震惊的最高尺度，然后看到Chris的表情后又陷入了爆笑。那实际上，得算是咯咯傻笑。Mark要和一个会 _傻笑_ 的男人结婚了。他对此——意外地一点不介意。  
  
也许他们真的能够修成正果。Mark不知道他最近做对了哪些事才能拥有今天的幸福，所以，他决定后半辈子还是都这么继续做下去，为了保险起见。  
  
\--  
  
 **真的完结啦。**  
  
  



End file.
